leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke's Convergence
For the removed items, see or . * is gold efficient without its passive and active effects. }} Similar Items }} Notes * |AD}}: The Conduit's bonus magic damage will deal 15% bonus magic damage on-hit, then % after 1 second and % after 2 seconds. ** This effect does not stack and can only occur once per target. * The |AD}} effect works against turrets. Trivia * While linked to a conduit, both the wielder and the Conduit will have a passive buff. ** Item wielder: Harbinger of Frost. ** Conduit: Harbinger of Fire. * While active, both the wielder and the Conduit will have a passive buff, temporarily replacing the previous buffs. ** Item wielder: Harbinger's Blizzard. ** Conduit: Harbinger's Inferno. * is named after a character from the webcomic as a reward for the creator Tim Buckley gaining over 1000 referrals. * is the fourth iteration of a supportive aura item. Its ancestral origin is which was remade into and then replaced by before being developed into its modern form. * Zeke's Convergence's active will allow you to link to an ally who is already linked by your . The two items even have complementary VFX. Media Zeke's Convergence active screenshot.png|When active. Zeke's Convergence Knight's Vow screenshot.png|With . Zeke's Convergence active Knight's Vow screenshot.png|When active with . Patch History from . ;V7.19 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Frost storm no longer ignites from basic attacking a burning enemy, now ignites when it slows a burning enemy. * On-hit fire damage from Conduit increased to 25% of the basic attack's damage from %. Still deals 50% '''bonus' magic damage.'' ;V7.13 * Updated icon. ;V7.12 * Remade and renamed from . * + + = ** + + + = * Ability power reduced to 0 from 50. * Armor increased to 60 from 30. * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 0. * Casting your ultimate near your ally summons a local frost storm for 10 seconds. As the storm rages, nearby enemies are slowed by 20% and your ally's attacks burn their targets for over 2 seconds (45 second cooldown). * Basic attacking a burning enemy ignites your frost storm to deal 40 magic damage per second and slow by 40% instead for 3 seconds. * When within 1000-units of each other, you and your Conduit will generate 1 charge every second, up to 100, with a bonus / charges whenever you or your ally attack, and / on spell cast. At 100 charge, dealing damage grants you and your Conduit and for 8 seconds. All current charge is lost if you move further than 1000-units apart or hold onto 100 charge for longer than 5 seconds. * Active conduit cooldown reduced to 0 seconds from 60. * Active conduit tooltip changed to "Bind to an ally without an existing Conduit." from "Bind to target ally. This will remove all other Conduits on your target.". }} References de:Zekes Bote pl:Zwiastun Zeke'a ru:Вестник Зика Category:Season 2017 item release Category:Armor items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Mana items Category:Slow effect items